From Hatred Birthed Alliance
by CrunchyCucumber
Summary: Angel-B505 is known as Noble 6, Dydo 'Rukamee is an Ultra bent on avenging his twin's assasination, Cortana never made it to the Autumn and back to John. They all should have been rivals. They aren't. *OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS I HAVE HIT SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS STORY BUT I AM NOT WILLING TO ABANDON THIS THING! NOT JUST YET!*
1. Prologue

**Note: All information is derived from several wiki's on Sangheili, Noble-6, and SPARTAN units, some information may not be accurate and mistakes are likely to be found. Notifications on these mistakes and corrections are greatly appreciated and encouraged.**

 **Disclaimer: I, Nightwolf2000 (FanFiction), Techno-the-Nightfury (DeviantArt), do not own the Halo franchise, Sangheili species, or SPARTAN units. I do, however, claim ownership of the main fan characters featured in this story. I do not claim any cannon characters or other guest fan characters that are featured in this/any story.**

* * *

Name: Angelica Hoppe  
Gender: Female  
Age: 19  
Species: Human ( SPARTAN )  
SPARTAN: Angel-B505 , Noble 6  
Generation: SPARTAN III  
Armor:

Head: Grenadier w/ UA/FC variant  
Shoulder L: Gungnir  
Shoulder R: Gungnir  
Body: HP/Halo  
Knee: Gungnir  
Wrist: UA/Bracer  
Utility: Tactical/Hard Case  
Visor: Gold  
Color P: Steel  
Color S: Gold  
Emblem P: Wolf  
Emblem Bg: Buzz Saw  
Emblem Color P: White  
Emblem Color S: Steel  
Emblem Color Bg: Gold

Height: 5' 11" ( approx. 180 cm ); approx. 1.8 m

Weight: 248 lb. ( approx. 112 kg )

Ethnicity: European  
Eye Color: Dark teal / Steel  
Skin: Medium  
Hair: White blonde  
Language: English  
Accent: Australian w/ Californian slang  
Other:

Rarely removes her helmet, resulting with her hair, although tied into a messy short ponytail inside her helmet, is shoulder length.

In addition to being titled as one of the most lethal SPARTAN's in existence along with John-117, Angel-B505 has also gone down as the shortest SPARTAN in existence, non-shockingly.

Name: Dydo 'Rokamee  
Gender: Male  
Species: Elite  
Mate: Ruro 'Rokam  
Armor:

Class: Ultra  
Color P: Steel / Silver  
Color S: Red

Height: 8' 7" (approx. 262 cm); approx. 2.8 m

Weight: 384 lb. (174 kg)

Skin Color: Deep shades of coal and some areas are slightly silver, gentle red earthy color that is brought out by his eyes, not necessarily black but his red tinted coloring is not noticeable either.

Eye Color: Bronze/ Ruby Red combination

Other: Mate is good friends with female Sangheili named Molo 'Ganam and Sawa 'Ludum

Dydo has a brother named Lydo who shared his egg, meaning they hatched from the same egg and are twins

Dydo fights alongside Aha 'Ganamee and Lag 'Ludumee

Dydo is slightly larger in height and lighter in weight than the average Sangheili, while he is a lethal fighter he lacks brawn and is leaner in build, he is more suited for finesse than brutality some Sangheili are known to possess.

 **Forewarning: This story is not cannon to Halo, and while it utilizes a fan character in Noble 6's place, it differs from Halo: Reach and its storyline. In this story, we start in the mission Lone Wolf, where The Pillar of Autumn leaves Reach filled with evacuated citizens and John-117, but Noble 6 is left behind still in possession of the AI unit that will be known as Cortana. This serves as a beginning chapter to a series of completely different stories where different events will occur.**

* * *

Angelica grit her teeth as she looked at the rapidly decreasing form of The Pillar of Autumn, carrying her precious cargo of citizens and now, John-117, the last SPARTAN II, hopefully her good friend Jun, too. Angel-B505 remained stoic, arms relaxed at her side, golden visor reflecting the dark shape of the space bound ship. The SPARTAN III was silent, dead Covenant lay scattered across the concrete and metal. Armor was caved in, bodies maimed, bullet shells litter the ground mixing in with the pools of multicolored blood. Among the bodies lay the remains of Noble team. Angel was one of the last.

She was going to die.

It didn't take a genius to figure that one simple fact out. She was a Spartan, with little to no way of exiting planet, low ammunition, surrounded by swarms of Covenant, and to top it all off the planet Reach was being glassed as all of this was being assessed, which was barely a millisecond for the Spartan. Angel didn't bother with a sigh, instead she checked and reloaded another clip into her assault rifle and DMR. If she would die, of course that was impossible for a Spartan, more accurately if she was going to go MIA, she would take as many of those damned Covenant bastards with her to give the alien force the biggest F-U and all while simultaneously giving a VERY implied middle finger to their efforts of taking her down.

The laughably short super soldier turned around towards the badlands of blood colored ash and plasma burns, already teeming with grunts and jackals, the first forces to scour for survivors. That was putting it lightly, and the Spartan smirked within her helmet, they were looking for her of course. Angel strutted down crumbling stairs, picking up any ammo and weapons along the way: two needlers, a frag grenade, at least five of the numerous plasma grenades laying on the ground, magnum, shotgun, and a very low powered plasma repeater, much like all the other weapons Angel now carries, very low ammo.

The woman grunts as she deftly jumps over a barrier before rolling silently into a crumbling building, quickly kicking and shoving some of the more intact military boxes oh so conveniently laying around to form a pitiful barricade. Then, she began leaning oh so casually against the only stable and intact wall. Waiting.

Angel assessed the red dots that flickered in and out of existence on her HUD, before smirking grimly to herself. "Low ammunition, surrounded by Covenant, and to top it all off the planet is being destroyed around me," the Spartan smirked, staring at the drop ships in the distance and the ant sized shapes leaping out of them, "I think they need to bring in another supercarrier filled with those blighters, then it would be an even fight."

Angel was not arrogant or cocky, she just would prefer more Covenant on Reach now, which meant more for her to kill, and perhaps the mass amount of swarms that covered the ground would maybe increase the chance they would be killed by their own glassing. The woman chuckled wryly, she hadn't cracked even a small joke in such a long time. Another thought crossed her mind, and another soft, dark chuckle escaped her lips in her dying hours, "I've been a lone wolf for so long, and then I go and join Noble team, and now here is how I die, a lone wolf again."

She looked up with a gentle frown, the Covenant were drawing closer, gradually, they wouldn't see her unless they went over the barricade she built, as long as she didn't move she wouldn't appear on their sensors either, at least that was common belief. Angel really wasn't too keen on being proven otherwise now. Reaching behind her, Angel held the package that had been strapped to her back in her gauntlet covered hands. Staring at the AI chip inside. Angel was very aware of the valuable information inside it, and keeping it on her back wasn't a good idea, with the hope that if she did die that maybe once Reach was glassed the Autumn would return to look for the dead Spartan in hopes the AI could be salvaged.

It was highly unlikely, but the Spartan shrugged anyways, unlocking the capsule and taking out the chip to hold in her hands, the large cylinder was a glowing beacon on her back anyways. Angel stared as a gentle blue holographic image flickered gently to life in her palm, the AI sitting, gently hugging her knees and looking away from the Spartan. There was nothing but silence for a few minutes, until the female AI sighed, finally acknowledging Angelica's presence. "I don't need to point out how were going to die." was all she said.

Angel shrugged gently, hearing the blank tone of the AI, and the underlying disappointment, "I'm just as dead as thousands of Covenant bastards and thousands of men and woman. You however, with any luck, will unfortunately live, either in my palm or in the hands of the Covenant. I'm still just giving myself the allusion that The Pillar of Autumn will return for you." the woman jokes in the absolute wrong atmosphere. "Luck…" was all the AI said again, once more that disappointed vibe that Angel was really beginning to dislike settled in. That is until Angel saw the gentle quirk of the AI's lips as she no doubt thought about the rest of the Spartan's statement. _Chalk up a point for Angel, the first comedian former UNSC Spartan_ B505 grunts, before inserting the chip into the back of her helmet. Angel only half expected the AI to not enter her armor systems, instead isolating herself inside her little chip, all fine by Angel, who could tell the AI would clearly much rather be on Autumn.

It was a shame, she had just dropped off the package, then Emile was killed, sorry, injured and missed out on all the action, and left no one to operate the cannon, until Noble 6 stepped up to the plate of course. Covenant cruisers shot down the Pelican, by some miracle the AI container wasn't damaged, and Angel just barely caught her as she fell away from the explosion. And now she was here.

With a sigh, Angel-B505 checked her inventory one more time, strapping the needlers to her hips, placing the grenades in their magnetic holders, the magnum and plasma repeater placed on her thighs, DMR and shotgun slung across her back, and the trusty assault rifle in her hands. The lone wolf gently placed a hand on the hilt of her combat knife, before pushing away from the wall, walking slowly towards the barricade. Her scanners were lit with seemingly endless red dots, with a sad and most likely final grin, the Spartan leapt from her cover.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

Dydo 'Rokamee was an impressive, imposing figure. His stern gaze was well hidden beneath his Ultra helmet, but that didn't lessen the still air that he held about him. Dydo forced back a sigh as he watched his brothers fight, plasma and crystals flew through the air as their shields lit up as metal bullets shot from the Demon shredded the protective energy and tore through flesh and bone. Dydo had only stood motionless for barely a few seconds before rushing into the fray to aid the fight, exchanging silent acknowledgement from Aha and Lag, two elites he had become acquainted with through his mate, as he watched her embrace her friends he met up with the two impressive males. Pleasantries were exchanged, small talk issued, and they gave Dydo condolences for the recent loss of his brother in blood Lydo.

Lydo was Dydo's beloved twin, and both shared a passion for having one day the honor of fighting with the Covenant and embarking on the Journey. Dydo however, made a final decision to stay behind with his new mate, Ruro, in efforts to start a family before he set off, also knowing that were his efforts successful his childling would need a fatherly figure. However, Lydo, the bulkier but smaller brother, had died at the hands of a Demon very early on.

Lydo was still a Minor, yet word had gotten around he was very close to rising up a rank, but Lydo's means of death greatly enraged Dydo. Lydo was assassinated by a Demon, back turned, in the darkness with no chance to defend himself. When word reached Dydo of Lydo's less than honorable death, it was practically the worst of insults shoved into Dydo's face. In great rage, Dydo quickly made it apparent that he was to be deployed immediately with a full course set to avenge his twin's honor.

Of course, after he fought his first few battles he quickly rose through ranks, he slayed dozens of his foes, and greatly injured a Demon. There were gentle rumors of him managing to kill a Demon in a sword duel, but none of his brothers or even the lowly Unggoy had seen any such fight to prove the statement. Quite quickly Dydo and his brothers discovered that he was a remarkable swordsman, after Dydo had accepted a duel offered by the General he served under.

He later discovered upon finding that Aha and Lag finally joining the Covenant as Minors as he achieved his Ultra title that Ruro had fallen impregnated with his egg and had already lain it. After gathering this news, Dydo took some small times to think by his lonesome about his son or daughter being raised fatherless.

Throughout the rest of the battles the need to avenge his brother's honor lessened, even though Dydo firmly believed that it may finally be avenged by slaying this final Demon, he suddenly began to think as he fought of his childling. The more he thought, as the distance between him and the final, accursed Demon, the more he realized that he longed to leave the field of battle and walk among his brothers back home, and to aid in raising his childling, though they would never know his true identity. He thought also, that perhaps making such a presence would strike his brothers to raise their childlings similar to his, and there may be a very deadly generation of Sangheili to join the ranks indeed.

Throughout all these thoughts, Dydo was shaken to his senses upon the angry cries of his brothers already engaged with the Demon, and the scream of its bullets. He had watched some of the fight as he trekked with long bounds up the steep hill, the Demon's armor flashing gold. He huffed gently, continuing his journey, watching as the Demon's helmet was yanked from its head. Dydo stopped, having watched as the shell like armor was torn off by his comrades for study, and all the Demons shared the same traits.

This one didn't.

Their hair was for one was long. All the Demons he had encountered had little to none cut close to their bald scalps. This one had their hair tied up behind them, and from what he could tell some of it still was in their face. The hair also, was white. He had seen the lighter colors, but more often than not the blonde coloration was never too light. But this Demon had long white hair, which was enough to make Dydo pause his assault.

He almost missed the Demon fall, mentally shaking off his stupor, Dydo walked the few final feet up the hill and finally got a look at the Demon, lying face down in the dirt and bleeding. He looked down, an energy dagger had sliced its neck, and what he could only guess were several sword slashes across its arms, thighs, and abdomen. Plasma burns coated their armor, which had now uselessly regenerated its shields. Dydo watched their still form for a few moments, before looking back to their hair.

His claws twitched into fists as he looked on the last Demon, dead. Dydo felt gentle pressure on his right shoulder, Aha had placed a somewhat comforting claw on his armor. The Ultra looked at the Minor, masked ruby orbs gazed through the helmet into the blue green colored eyes of one of Dydo's closest friends among all his brothers in the Covenant. "Lydo's honor has been avenged, brother." was all the Sangheili said, albeit the statement was meant to bring comfort. Dydo didn't receive it.

Aha and Lag, along with the rest of the infantry began walking towards their Phantom carriers to head back to the main fleet, also so the glassing of Reach could continue. Dydo continued to remain still, looking down upon the fallen soldier. He blinked, did he just think of the Demon as a soldier? He stiffened, that sort of thinking was heresy! A soldier had undying loyalty towards their own cause, species, and their homeland. Saying that the Demon was a soldier was saying that the Demon wasn't a monster that the Covenant knew them as, but that the Demon was just another nishum fighting in the war. Yet, the more Dydo thought, in a span of a few seconds, the more he realized to his horror, that he was right. The Demon was a soldier defending their homeland against the Covenant.

Hadn't they all fought against the forces of the Covenant at one point? The nishum were doing the same as the Sangheili, the Unggoy, and Kig-Yar. These thoughts rapidly swirled in Dydo's mind, he silently growled, trying to be rid of them. Those thoughts meant nothing. And yet, he still looked back down upon the fallen sold- Demon.

Dydo took immediate close up note of how, incredibly, pitifully, SMALL the Demon was. He watched as teams of the tall, towering weapons had slain hundreds of his brethren, and Dydo visibly recoiled as he finally took in the tiny form that had been the last Demon on Reach. The Ultra calmed his suddenly trembling mass, leaning down, grasping the Demon's shoulder gently, as he realized to his disgust, and slowly began to tilt their body to flip onto their back.

Dydo hissed and stumbled back from the body, yet could not tear gaze away from its face. The face and body leaned towards female, though this did not stir reaction from Dydo in the slightest. He had seen several female Demons being slain, this one was no different. She should have been no different.

But she was.

The face was gently tan, had only a few scratches, and was smudged with dirt. Their expression wasn't relaxed, but still held something akin to calm. It even spoke of many battles past, and maybe the death of one too many close comrades. Dydo reeled back in pure horror, because of how young the face was. He was experienced in the age old traumas of war. War aged individuals more than they were built for. It could age even the faired face, and knowing that this face didn't appear too old meant that this Demon was young. Too young.

Dydo clicked his mandibles as the face resurfaced a dreaded memory. He was a Minor, performing his first invasion. He had slain many soldiers and chased several into a household before finally laying them to rest. He reeled around and charged a door after hearing a nishum sob. He entered a bedroom, and found inside a shattered window, and a nishum infant cradling its clutch mate in its round hands.

Dydo remembers stopping, gazing upon a pair of TWINS. They were but childlings, barely past the age of three or four if he had studied what he had gathered from nishum culture correctly. He looked upon the females red puffy eyes, dirt and blood coated her skin. Cuts covered almost every square inch of body the small girl had to offer, and tears still water falled down her cheeks, staring silently in fear upon the close to nine foot alien. For a few minutes, there was silence only broken by a few occasional sobs from the young nishum, cradling their twin who was bleeding blood and brain from a bullet shot between their clouded eyes.

Dydo also remembered the pure hatred he felt as he closed his claws into a shaky fist, lowering his plasma rifle. His weapon had no honorable blood to draw here. He looked through the window briefly, watching his brothers, Unggoy and Kig-Yar, slaughtering soldiers and then, the unarmed civilians in the streets. He took note of the absolute, un-honorable, barbaric assault.

He remembered contemplating on saving the childling as another bullet sliced through their head.

He looked back upon the Demon's young face, and he saw the face of that same child, he heard and saw the first nishum slaughter he had participated in, and he remembered each and every time the Covenant invaded another planet during the Journey.

He shook with unbridled anger, claws flexing and becoming fists in a cycle. He wanted to roar, scream, and unleash unholy fury on anything and everything. Yet he settled with grinding his mandibles and fangs against each other, staring down upon the very proof that his eyes had been opened to a world of lies. He seethed, his mind and mouth only realizing and uttering one word.

"Genocide"

He gazed a moment longer, squinting believing he was hallucinating. Then he saw it again. A twitch.

The Demon was still alive.

* * *

 **Whoo... That was kinda long ^^; Oh well, another note... OHMYGODNIGHTWOLFACTUALLYGOTOFFHERLAZYASSANDWROTEANDPUBLISHEDSOMETHING!**

 **Ye... hehe, I feel terrible for going on blackout for so long. Lately however I've been in a Marvel mood, playing Halo and any other game really. Don't get your hopes up yet though, chances are I may not end up updating for a bit, even though this time I am determined to not fucking abandon my stuff!**

 **On DeviantArt I could say otherwise, and I feel I've been making too many excuses but my arting laptop refuses to reboot itself ever since it crashed, and being the stupid person I am I didn't make a backup of all my finished work...**

 **Laptop : 1 NightWolf2000 : -over9000**

 **Since at the moment I cannot do any art other than sketch really, and broken scanner ain't helpin... I finally forced myself, cause I be honest and I had no motivation whatsoever, to write something. So here we go, another hopefullynotburstupintheflamesofhell roller coaster ride we go!**

 ***Flys off on a rainbow shitting narwhale***


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! Back with the second chapter! Goodness... school is such a bitch that I really only have Saturdays and Sundays, maybe even Fridays to actually work on anything at all :/ But enough about my artistic scheduling troubles, enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel: Avengers or Halo, if I did I'd be the richest mutherfucker on planet earth.**

* * *

Dydo grunts in shock, staring at the Demon. His ruby orbs blinked rapidly in shock under his helmet as he hurriedly looked around, eventually over his shoulder. The infantry had their backs turned to him, and just then he realized that his shocking recollection and realization had taken place only in the span of a few seconds.

His gaze went back to the Demon, and he suddenly wondered where her helmet rolled off to. He glanced to her left and luckily found it laying there, undamaged. His clawed hand hooked the side of the helmet, some brushed against the semi padded inside, and the helmet appeared to closely fit to the Demon's skull from inside. Dydo turned the helmet over with some interest, noticing a thin edge protruding from the back, a different shade of gray from the steel colored armor. Narrowing his eyes he slide the chip out into his palm, staring at the device.

Then, the rectangle flickered to life, a hologram of a very blue nishum now rested in his claws. She looked briefly in confusion before looking at the Ultra's masked head. The nishum AI recoiled, and made no attempt to hide it, though confined to the little box she backed up against an invisible wall. She looked to the right, noticing the Demon's fallen form, her hand twitched as if to be raised to her mouth and a strangled gasp was cut off short from her mouth. Dydo could barely hear her almost emotionlessly croak, "Oh, god…"

The Elite looked back to the Spartan, and began taking two steps towards her body before a bright light pulsed behind him. Dydo sharply turned, the AI looked in shock at the white hot beam raining down into the earth, eating away and turning the surface into molten glass. Dydo didn't flinch, having seen a glassing beam up close somewhat like this before. He looked up, but this beam seemed brighter than usual and he couldn't find its source.

* * *

Aha and Lag walked in silence towards the drop ship that would return them to the supercarrier. Both were silent and neither said a word. Aha glanced around, suddenly noticing the extreme lack of stoic presence brought to you by your favorite Ultra featured in this story. The Elite finally glanced over his shoulder, finding the dark form of his close comrade, he was staring at something in his palm, then to his right. Lag nudged Aha gently, having looked back as well, "Dydo will catch up, it is best to let our brother mourn."

The smaller of the two Minors nodded gently, looking up only slightly to meet Lag in the eyes, "I cannot help but worry for him, brother. He indeed let his anguish drive his force in battle. I only am concerned for what his future holds."

Lag placed a comforting claw on Aha's shoulder, "Then we shall make it our duty to aid him in his future. At least we can rest easy knowing a fallen brother knows vengeance, and those cursed Demons have all fall-" the Elite stopped.

Both of the Minors were now staring wide eyed at the bright white beam that seemed to have no source sprung to life, eating away at the ground. Dydo was now a silhouette, all details dark and unrecognizable against the light. The Ultra was staring, undaunted by the deadly beam.

Until the beam started moving towards their brother. The white wall advanced quickly, and the Minors only stood in shock as Dydo nimbly and desperately scrambled away from the pulsing light, which advanced quickly. The Elites and now a good portion of the Unggoy and Kig-Yar infantry could barely register shock as the Ultra leapt for the absent safety. The last they saw was Dydo scoop up the body of the dead Demon before the light enveloped them both.

There were no shouts or roars of pain and fury. In the span of a few seconds the beam had appeared, scorching the earth and the Sangheili, before disappearing.

Only silence remained.

* * *

When Dydo's eyes recovered from the light he became aware that he was falling.

He wouldn't be worried, as he had fallen from great heights before, however he was worried not only because he was suspended well above the city's top, which was higher than he had ever fallen without any aid, but Dydo had fragile cargo in each arm. Things had gotten very difficult. He looked below him, seeing the city below, and not pausing to think of how medieval it looked. He did notice the war zone it was playing host to. Quickly, the Elite shifted his body so that the Demon's, thankfully much smaller than him, body rested on top of his mass. Both clawed hands held their figure firmly, along with their helmet and the AI. Dydo's head snapped back as his back hit something hard with a resounding clang, shields flaring as they absorbed the impact and the world began to spin. Literally.

Dydo immediately jumped up, placing the Demon's body on the metal floor he had landed on and securing them with one foot, the other was used to keep himself on the falling machine. The Elite looked over to the terribly mangled body of the alien he had landed on, most likely driver, and using his free hand grasped the nape of their neck and yanked their head to the side so he could regain control of the vehicle. However the alien's head was stuck firm, but as their head moved left, the hovering machine responded as such.

The Sangheili rapidly concluded the alien had some sort of nervous connection to the controls, most likely from connection to the pedestal, Dydo quickly mastered how to use the controls as he leveled off the vehicle. The Ultra then picked up speed, going much faster than the aliens around him, sharp turns were made in a snap, ultimately his driving pattern was faster, more precise, so it was not surprise aliens shot at him as they realized he was not one of their own.

Dydo growled, after a bit of fiddling, began firing blue beams of energy right back at the attackers. Every bolt he shot, always landed a mark, no energy or ammo was wasted, and the Sangheili couldn't help but smirk at the clumsiness of the aliens, it appeared that numbers didn't matter in this fight against the Ultra.

He took a glance around his blurred surroundings, yet his trained eye registered everything as if it were a crystal clear photo. He instantly realized he was back in the middle of a genocide. He didn't give another glance to cowering nishum, instead bellowing a great roar began an unmerciful onslaught of blasts at any and all of the Chitari, who fell unsuspecting off the sides of buildings, flew through the air from being blasted off the traffic laden streets, and plummeted out of the sky. And the Sangheili just went too fast to be hit.

* * *

When Loki had the Tesseract in his possession he thought the invasion was as good as done. When he had sent his brother falling from the Helicarrier in a Hulk proof containment unit he thought Asguard was as good as his. When the Hulk fell, when he had hypnotized agent Barton, and even threw Stark out his own window, Loki had known victory was his.

At least he thought.

And now as the _Avengers_ slowly gathered their pathetic wits, something fell from the sky, hijacked one of the Chitari speeders, and now was traveling just under supersonic speed, every shot it fired had a target, and every target was hit. Loki hummed in thought, this thing was better in every way, it fought as if it were a force of a thousand, maybe more. Loki grinned maliciously.

It was _perfect_.

Loki turned back to the task at hand, continuing to operate his speeder, order his many Chitari forces towards different targets everywhere. With a grin, Loki set chase after Agent Romanoff, his shots missed, yet they were becoming dangerously close to landing a mark. He broke off his array of energy beams as his hand snapped up to catch one of Barton's arrows a few inches from his head. He turned to smirk at the Agent until he barely registered a click as the arrow exploded in his hand.

* * *

Dydo had merely looked up at the nishum on one of the speeders and immediately assumed he was the leader of this invasion. Dydo couldn't help but guffaw at the golden double horned helmet the raven haired nishum wore. His entire outfit screamed medieval, and he looked absolutely foolish. The Sangheili was all too glad to laugh sadistically as the nishum caught something, only for that something to explode and sending him flying into a tower that was shooting some sort of portal into the sky.

Dydo wasted no time in speeding towards the tower, flinging his body and the Demon off the machine as it crashed through one of the few still intact windows, which the Elite cared none about. His expert claws slide the AI chip back into the Demon's helmet, before somewhat safely depositing the Demon and helmet behind a destroyed bar. Dydo then activated his active camouflage, rolling silently before stopping in a crouch, his helmet covered eyes not leaving the raven hair nishum.

The helmet had fallen off the nishum's head, and he slowly got up, brushing off dust and debris off his clothes almost casually. Dydo inwardly growled at how unconcerned the tyrant was, already his claws itched to come into contact with its pale skin. The Elite's foot had accidentally kicked aside a broken bottle of boos, and Dydo was more or less annoyed as it clattered across the floor. The nishum turned to where Dydo stood camouflaged, before they folded their arms behind their back with a smirk. "I know you're there." He chuckled smoothly.

Dydo didn't bother in masking the audible snarl that erupted from his mandibles as he deactivated his cover, inwardly relishing at the very brief shock which was expertly hidden too quick for a nishum eye. Not a Sangheili's eye. Both the figures, one nearly nine feet and the other dwarfed by the other's presence, looked each other up and down, assessing each other. "You are quite the perfect warrior," the nishum continued, his tone screamed how he was better than anything else and he knew it.

 _You are quite the perfect tyrant_ , Dydo wanted to counter, yet the vibe this nishum radiated made him remain silent, knowing he would manipulate his words as they left his mouth. "I could use a warrior like yourself to aid my purpose." He continued, this time Dydo openly scoffed in disbelief.

Here was a nishum who thought he could sweet talk a Sangheili into a dishonorable fight! Dydo didn't miss the satisfying look of shock the nishum wore as the Elite began to darkly chuckle, "You are a great fool to think that a Sangheili Ultra would aid a tyrant in dishonorably slaying innocents!"

The nishum growled darkly, "Pathetic mewling quim! Do you even know who I am?!" He almost roared as his arm raised as if Dydo would start cowering. The Elite only but smirked, rushing foreword, and slashed the nishum across the entire length of his arm.

* * *

The two thin and deep cuts gushed out red blood instantly, and Loki gasped as his legs faltered. He raised his other arm only for two more cuts to magically appear upon his side. Hissing in fury, Loki stood to stare at the beast who had stopped to stare at his handiwork. "ENOUGH!" the Asgaurdian roared. "I am a god you pathetic beast," he spat with venom, the beasts stiffening at the word god only fueling Loki's fire. **(Fire, lol, see what I did there? Loki's fire, Frost Giant? No? Ok, back to the story.)** "I will not be-" however, Loki was cut off sharply by a swift and powerful uppercut to his jaw. The Asguardian god was sent flying into the ceiling, leaving a crumbling crater where his back hit. The force of the hit even caused Loki to rebound like a bouncing ball off the ceiling to create a twin crater in the floor.

Loki let out a low, very painful moan **(Like from the movie, because that was probably a top 10 moment xD)** , and his barely present breath hitched as he felt the beast's heavy foot against his sore back. Loki swallowed up his shock, laughing into the floor as the beast growled, "I know you fear me," he grinned darkly. However, this turned out to be the obviously wrong thing to say as the foot increased in pressure immensely, and the floor gently started to spider-crack beneath Loki.

"I do not fear a tyrant and a fool who claims to be a god," the alien muttered lowly, head close to Loki's ear.

"You should be fearing me, because I have served those who have claimed to be gods. I now know they are liars, like you, nishum." It spat, "I don't think I need to tell you what I plan on doing to people who lie to me."

Loki then realized he had just made another enemy. Only this time, Loki was actually afraid of them.

* * *

Dydo removed his foot from the raven haired man's back, quickly activating his camoflague. Silently he walked over to the still hidden body of the Demon, and checked her pulse. Inwardly, Dydo marveled at how quick the Demon was seeming to recover, the pulse was there, and it certainly wasn't weak. Dydo adjusted to crouch on top of the broken bar, keeping a watchful eye on the nishum, who seemed to out of breath to move. They also seemed to be afraid of Dydo, who was all too glad to keep it that way. A high pitched scream of air rapidly shot up the side of the building, causing Dydo to turn and look before barely catching sight of something red and gold, trailing fire as it shot by.

Looking back at the nishum to assure himself that they wouldn't be getting up soon, Dydo allowed himself to satisfy his curiosity by walking out onto the glass covered balcony. Once outside, he looked up to see the inside of the portal, where he assumed the red and gold streak had flown to. His ruby eyes widened some at the sudden explosion that ripped apart space, he then heard several roars before looking to see every alien that had infected the city drop down from absolutely everywhere, dead. He turned back to the portal, the beam powering it suddenly stopped, and he saw the red and gold streak fall through as the portal finally closed.

He watched it fall, it was in the shape of a nishum, and didn't appear to be conscious if it had sentience. The elite blinked as suddenly a very large nishum, wearing almost nothing with incredibly muscle mass and green _skin_ leapt from a building, catching the shape before crashing onto the street below. There was a small group that gathered around the red and gold metal man, and a few minutes passed before the group turned towards the building.

Dydo took this as a signal to leap back into the building before crouching in cover. His camouflage deactivated and the Elite remained attentive as the armor ability recharged. He reactivated his invisibility just as the group from the street appeared on the porch. His gaze went first to the green man, who know looked to be only a few mere inches taller than Dydo himself; the mutated nishum had obviously more muscle mass than Dydo's lean form giving the illusion of being much larger.

Next was a heavily muscled man with blue eyes and the longest hair Dydo had ever seen on a male nishum. The figure carried a tiny hammer when compared to a gravity hammer, the former being much bulkier as well. The man also seemed to wear very medieval chain link armor with a flowing red cape, and almost looked as ridiculous as the raven haired nishum who lay motionless in the floor.

Following the first blonde man was another blonde man, with a thankfully shorter cut on his hair. It briefly reminded Dydo of the Demon's style, only this hair had clearly been allowed some time to grow. The man also had blue eyes, which also matched his tight fitting and utterly bizarre blue uniform, the torso had red and white stripes, and a silver star was on the man's chest. The shield the man carried matched, with a ring of red, then white, red, then a blue center and a silver star in the middle.

There was then the red and gold figure who was almost too similar to a Demon for Dydo's liking, he was also too unlike a Demon for his liking. The man's face was the only thing that showed through the obviously damaged suit he wore. He walked around freely, much more so than the Demon's armor allowed, and the suit was also all metal with no signs of any bare space covered by that protective black cloth the Demon's wore. The man also had spikey coal colored hair, paired with a slightly greyed goatee and brown eyes.

The next man also had rather messy brown hair, and Dydo's skilled eyes made out very faint scars that dotted the man's exposed skin. Their suit was a vest and versatile combat gear, the arms exposed with an empty quiver across his back. In the man's hand were a bow and a single arrow. From above the man suddenly dropped down a fiery haired woman, who's said locks were cut short and curled and bobbed around her face. She had a fair face paired with green eyes, along with a tight fitting black suit. Though it seemed to restrict here movement little to none.

The men, and woman, stood in a semicircle around the tyrant as he struggled to lift himself from the floor only to meet their gazes. Shifting slowly, Dydo stood right behind the nishum as he slowly stood, and was silent for a few moments that seemed to drag on for hours. He snapped his head sharply to and fro in a fearful manner, causing the group to tense. "Don't think about trying to escape, Loki." The red and blue costumed man snapped. However, it seemed that was not Loki's goal.

"Where is it!" he nearly screamed, sounding very distressed, paying no mind to his capturers, "Where is the beast!"

The woman visually raised an eyebrow, and Loki decide to make a run for it to the unguarded space behind him. Or so he thought it was unguarded, as he soon found to be horrifyingly wrong as he collided with the metal chest plate of Dydo hidden with his active camouflage.

The Ultra's clawed hand immediately shot out around the nishum's neck, lifting him into the air as his invisible cover deactivated from the contact. The team in front of him recoiled from the alien's appearance, weapons shifting towards the Elite. Dydo smirked, _looking for me?_ He thought, though refrained from saying anything, instead a cross between a grim chuckle and a growl was heard. Loki cried in anguish, the skin on his hand turning blue as it formed a fist and connected with the Sangheili's lower jaw, knocking the helmet from his head.

Dydo's head thrust to the side, but his grip on Loki only tightened, but his other hand didn't move to feel the frost burn on his lower left mandible. He clicked the four separate jaws together angrily with a sickening click, before he tossed the man into the arms of the hammer wielding blonde. The entire groups' look of fear and horror, mostly Loki's, brought grim satisfaction to Dydo as all four of his mandibles spread out in a fearsome roar.

* * *

 **Yay! Ending it with and angry Elite roar :3 somebody's gonna be screwed next chapter. Lets also not forget poor Cortana and Angel having one helluva good time passed out by the bar!**

 **I feel like I've been focusing too much on Dydo (Brilliant name created by a generator. Yes, I know I am a genius.) and not enough on Angel...**

 **Oh dear, guess that'll have to be fixed next chapter xD**


End file.
